You Said
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Kau bilang jika kau akan tetap disampingku. Kau bilang jika kau akan terus mencintaiku setiap hari, selamanya. Namun kini hanya aku sendiri, menatap langit tanpa adanya dirimu.[NARUTO POV] YAOI/NARUSASU/


**"You Said"**

Narusasu (Naruto Point of View)

©Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: YAOI, BOY X BOY. ONESHOOT, TYPO. TERINSPIRASI OLEH FILM DAN THEME SONG A ROUND TRIP TO LOVE WALAU TAK SEPENUHNYA SAMA PERSIS.

 _ **Song fict by Gao Taiyu and Huang Jin Xian - You Said (A round trip to love theme song)**_

.

.

.

 _ **Kau bilang padaku kalau kau akan tetap berada disampingku setiap hari, dan selamanya..**_

 _ **Kau bilang padaku bahwa cintamu tak akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu..**_

 _ **Kau bilang padaku kalau kau sangat merindukanku dan menungguku esok..**_

 _ **Namun kini hanya aku sendiri, yang menatap langit tanpa adanya dirimu.**_

Musim panas tahun kedua di SMA. Ya, tepat saat itu aku bertemu denganmu. Wajah yang dingin serta tatapan mata yang tajam bagai kristal es, kau sungguh menarik dimataku. Pukul empat sore, setelah bel pulang berbunyi kuberanikan diriku untuk berkenalan denganmu. Awalnya aku takut. Yeah saat itu wajah berkata seperti _"Astaga siapa bocah blonde yang aneh ini?"_

Walau kau terlihat sedikit terganggu, tapi kau tetap menjawab pertanyaanku. Uchiha Sasuke, itu yang kau ucapkan saat aku bertanya padamu. Sasuke, nama yang sangat indah. Kurasa awal pertemuan kami ini aku sudah merasa jatuh cinta padanya.

..

..

..

Seiring berjalannya waktu kamipun menjadi dekat. Menurutku Sasuke tipikal orang yang berani dan tegas namun sebenarnya ia rapuh dan butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya. Saat itu aku sadar, apa mungkin orang yang menjadi _'penopang'_ bagi hidup Sasuke adalah aku? Yeah sedikit percaya diri tak apa kan?

"Kau orang yang unik."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Diluar terlihat dingin, namun ternyata kau orang yang rapuh dan pemalu."

 **PLAK**

"Cih, kuanggap itu sebuah pujian, dasar _usoratonkachi_."

Lihat? Bukannya dia sangat manis?

"Sasuke.."

"Hng?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu. Aku juga menyukaimu"

Kau tersenyum. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud. Suka dalam artian cinta.. itu yg ingin ku katakan padamu.

..

..

..

Tepat dua tahun setelah kami berkenalan. Kami pergi ke universitas yang sama. Aku mengambil jurusan bisnis dan manajemen sedangkan dia mengambil desain grafis. Walau beda fakultas tapi kami tetap satu asrama. Ah lebih tepatnya kami adalah _roomate_. Entahlah, kurasa ini memang takdirku untuk terus bersamanya.

Kami selalu bersama. Bertemu dari matahari terbit hingga bulan yang menggantikannya. Menyemangati satu sama lain dan sebagainya. Kurasa aku semakin menyukainya, bukan hanya sekedar suka tetapi aku mencintainya, yaa.. aku mencintai Sasuke.

Tepat malam ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Bermodal sebuah cincin yang kurancang sendiri, aku pergi mengajak Sasuke kesebuah ruangan yang sudah kusiapkan sejak tadi.

"Tutup matamu."

"Dobe, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau tahu kan jika ini jam malam? Bagaimana jika penjaga kampus memergoki kita?"

"Stttt.. sudahlah. Percayalah padaku."

Sasuke terus menggerutu kesal. Namun aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Buka matamu". Ia membuka matanya. Menatap ruangan yang sudah kuhias dengan lilin-lilin yang sangat indah. Sasuke hanya terdiam, kurasa ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Itu yang kukatakan. Dengan lembut kuraih jemari tangannya dan memasangkan cincin _silver_ itu tepat dijari manisnya.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan tetap disisiku selamanya Sasuke." Aku memeluk tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya jauh-jauh. Namun kau hanya diam, tak berkutik sama sekali. Tubuhmu mendadak dingin seperti es.

"Tidak. Ini tidak benar." Katamu. Bisa kurasakan geteran kecil dalam tubuh yang kupeluk ini. Aku tahu jika kau akan menjawab seperti itu. Kau orang yang mudah ditebak Sasuke. Kau mengatakan hal itu bukan karena kau tidak mencintaiku, melainkan kau takut menjalani hubungan cinta terlarang ini, benar kan?

"Jangan takut. Aku ada disini, berada disisimu. Melindungimu." Kataku meyakinkannya. Kuharap kau akan percaya dengan kata-kataku.

Aku bisa melihat telinga Sasuke yang memerah serta anggukan kecil yang kurasakan dari pergerakan kepalanya.

"Jadi? Apa jawabmu?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Dan berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku berjanji akan terus berada disisimu. Aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu selamanya. Bagaimana kau sudah puas?"

Aku mengangguk. Pertanda senang dengan perkataannya itu.

Ku pikir itu awal yang manis. Namun aku salah, badai yang sebenarnya baru datang dan menghancurkan kami. Entah karena kebodohanku atau kesialanku, kami berdua kepergok penjaga kampus. Ia terlihat kaget melihat kami. Oh ayolah dua orang lelaki sedang berpelukan dengan suasana yang romantis, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhku. Walau aku tahu ini sia-sia namun aku tak ingin Sasuke kena masalah.

..

..

..

Aku berdiri dengan wajah sedikit kesal sedangkan Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dariku. Ia hanya menatap kosong lantai putih gading yang ada dibawahnya. Dibelakang kami bisa terdengar suara permintaan maaf dari orang tua kami.

"Tuan maafkan kesalahan anakku. Saya yakin jika Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu. Ini salah paham."

"Maaf nyonya dilihat dari manapun mereka sedang berpelukan. _Homosexual_ sangat tabu bagi negara kita. Kuharap kedua anak kalian tidak menyebarkan _'penyakit'_ ini pada siswa lainnya. Atau terpaksa aku akan mengeluarkan anak kalian dari universitas ini."

"Tidak.. Sasuke harus tetap melanjukan pendidikannya." Ibu Sasuke terus menangis.

Penyakit? Huh? Apa cinta yang aku rasakan ini salah?

"Psttt.. Sasuke, tenanglah. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita. Percayalah." Aku mencoba menggenggam tangamu, namun kau menolaknya. Bisa kulihat air mukamu yang benar-benar takut serta khawatir.

 **PLAK!** sebuah tamparan keras bisa kurasakan dipipiku. Ayah yang sejak tadi bernegosiasi dengan rektor universitas, kini telah keluar dengan wajah yang menahan amarah.

"Na-Naruto.." Ucapmu khawatir. Namun aku tersenyum menandakan bahwa aku baik baik saja.

"Memalukan! Kau benar-benar memalukan!" Aku bisa mendengar makian ayahku itu. Namun aku tak peduli. Pak tua itu terus menceramahiku hingga membuat kepalaku sakit. Ugh menyebalkan.

" _Otou-san_.. maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf." Suara lirih Sasuke terdengar ditelingaku. Wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan ketika melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Kau mempermalukan keluarga kita Sasuke. Uchiha adalah keluarga terhormat." katanya yang membuat Sasuke diam tak berkutik. Apa? Apa yang salah dengan cinta kami?

..

..

..

Ayah bilang padaku jika mereka telah bernegosiasi. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, ia mengirimku _-atau membuangku-_ ke Hongkong. Aku akan mengenyam pendidikan disana. Walau aku tak menyukainya namun aku tak bisa memprotesnya.

"Jika kau tak terima entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Uchiha kecil itu." Ancam ayahku yang membuatku diam tak berkutik. Baiklah, aku setuju. Namun kumohon jangan pernah menyakiti Sasuke. Dia sangat berharga bagiku.

Saat hendak berangkat, aku berharap ia datang. Memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat jalan padaku. Namun itu hanya angan-anganku saja. Nyatanya, ia tak datang menemuiku. Di Hongkong aku merindukan Sasuke, sangat merindukannya. Untuk melepas rasa rinduku aku mengirim surat padanya.

' _Sasuke? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Saat aku pergi kenapa kau tidak datang? Aku berharap kau datang untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan padaku. Sasuke, di Hongkong entah kenapa selalu hujan. Disini orang-orangnya juga tidak ramah. Kurasa Hongkong tidak mau menerimaku disini. Sasuke, kau masih mencintaiku kan? Kuharap cintamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Sasuke, bersabarlah. aku pasti akan kembali. Aku sangat merindukanmu.'_

Aku mengirimnya. Mengirim surat itu. Namun Sasuke tak membalasnya. Aku sudah menunggunya, bahkan mengirim surat hingga puluhan kali tapi Sasuke tetap tak membalasnya. Sasuke, kau masih mencintaiku kan? Ku mohon jangan buat diriku goyah.

..

..

..

..

 _ **Dalam deraian air mata, aku menyakinkan diriku untuk tidak percaya isu-isu ini.**_

Lima tahun. Tentu tahun yang amat menyakitkan bagiku. Meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Goyah. Rasa cintaku padanya mulai goyah. Apa ini yang diinginkan Sasuke? Bukankah ia berjanji padaku kalau ia akan selalu berada disisiku?

Aku akan bekerja disalah satu cabang perusahaan ayahku. Baru pertama masuk kesana, para karyawanku menyapaku dengan ramah. Namun aku tak memperdulikannya, pandanganku terpaku pada pemuda raven yang sejak kedatanganku tadi sibuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang terjatuh dari mejanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihatku berdiri dihadapannya.

 _'Sasuke, kita bertemu lagi.'_

Pemuda raven itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Rambutnya tetap hitam walau sedikit panjang, kulitmu masih sama, putih seputih salju dan tatapanmu. Tatapanmu tetap tajam seperti biasanya. Kau memang benar-benar sempurna.

Sasuke, kau tau betapa aku ingin sekali memelukmu, melepas semua kerinduan yang telah kupendam lama dihatiku.

 _'Sasuke, aku pulang.'_

..

..

..

 _"Kudengar Uchiha-san akan menikah dengan Haruno-san."_

 _"Eh benarkah? Astaga ternyata ia kembali 'normal'."_

 _"Um, aku sangat terkejut saat tau dia seorang homosexual. Aku sangat menyayangkan hal itu."_

Suara wanita-wanita itu terdengar masuk kegendang telingaku. Menikah? Sasuke akan menikah? Apa itu alasan mengapa ia tak pernah membalas surat yang ku kirim? Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku rasanya panas? Ingin sekali aku menemuinya, mendengar penjelasannya jika gosip itu hanyalah isapan jempol belaka.

"Itu benar. Aku akan menikah." katamu. Marah. Aku sangat marah. Kenapa ia melanggar janjinya?! Kenapa?! Apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti itu?! Dimana sosok Sasukeku yang dulu?!

"Dan ini surat pengunduran diriku." Ia memberikan amplop coklat itu padaku. Aku merebutnya, merobek amplop itu dan melemparnya tepat diwajah Sasuke. Apa ini balasanmu Sasuke?! Aku sudah menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun. Meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja walau rasanya aku ingin mati setiap memikirkanmu. Namun ini yang kau lakukan padaku?

"BRENGSEK!" Mataku gelap, emosiku membuncah seakan telah membakar ubun ubun kepalaku. Mataku memanas, menahan amarah dalam lubuk hati ini. Aku mendorongmu. Menindihmu dan menciumu paksa.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU? BUKANKAH KAU BERJANJI AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIKU DAN BERADA DISISIKU SELAMANYA?! MENGAPA KAU MENGKHIANATI KU?!"

"Itu karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu." Jawabmu yang sukses membuat hatiku hancur. Kumohon, jangan katakan itu.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Pintamu.

..

..

..

Hidupku hancur. Benar benar hancur. Bahkan aku berdoa agar Tuhan segara mencabut nyawaku ini. Aku mati, jiwaku hilang bersamaan dengan kepergian Sasuke. Setiap menit, setiap detik, aku berharap agar malaikat maut datang mengambil hidupku ini.

Gila. Aku sudah gila. Kurasa kini aku benar-benar tidak waras. Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke kau...

"Hey tuan! Awas!"

Tubuhku terpelanting dengan keras saat sebuah mobil menghantam tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan aroma amis darah yang mengalir diwajahku. Yeah, mungkinkah doa ku terkabul? Sasuke.. inikah yang kau inginkan?

..

..

..

Uzumaki Karin, kakak ku datang untuk menjengukku. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mendukung hubunganku dengan Sasuke, namun setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padaku membuat ia membenci Sasuke.

Karin menatap kondisi tubuhku dengan tatapan prihatin, sedangkan aku hanya diam, enggan membuka suara. Tubuhku benar benar sakit. Terutama tangan kiriku yang patah karena kecelakaan itu. Namun mereka _-terutama orang tuaku-_ bersyukur jika kecelakan itu tak berakibat fatal padaku. Huh? Kurasa doa ku tak terkabul.

"Lupakan Sasuke, dia sudah punya kehidupan yang baru."

Ucapan kakak ku itu hanya kuanggap angin lalu. Karin mendengus kesal dan memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda. Dalam amplop tersebut bisa kulihat nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, serta tanggal dan tempat pernikahannya. Tanganku tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah cincin yang berada didalam amplop itu. Cincin ini. Cincin yang kuberikan padamu saat itu. Kau mengembalikan ini padaku?

"Sasuke menyuruhku untuk memberikan itu padamu."

Bagai tersambar aliran listrik bertenaga jutaan volt, aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Karin. Tega sekali kau Sasuke. Apa kau berharap aku akan datang kepernikahanmu itu? Sasuke. Kau telah membuat hidupku hancur. Namun aku berjanji, aku akan membalasmu. Membalas semua perlakuan mu padaku.

.

.

.

 _ **Dalam deraian emosi, aku ingin mendapatkanmu. Mencintaimu walau aku sangat egois. Namun aku sadar, aku hanya akan menyakitimu.**_

Tiga bulan adalah waktuku untuk memulihkan luka-lukaku. Dan sekarang aku sudah bangkit. Bukan sebagai Naruto yang baik dan periang melainkan sebagai sosok yang dingin dan kejam. Uzumaki Naruto kini telah berubah. Tujuanku hanya satu. Menghancurkan Sasuke dan memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.

Mudah bagiku untuk menemukan tempat kerja Sasuke. Dengan bermodalkan kekuasaanku, aku bisa menipu perusahaan Sasuke untuk melakukan tranfer pegawai. Ya, tujuannya hanya satu. Mengurung Sasuke hingga ia tak akan bisa melihat dunia luar. Sungguh laki-laki yang malang.

"Ka-kau.." Wajahmu terlihat ketakutan saat melihat sosokku yang berdiri angkuh dihadapan mu. Ah sudah kuduga itu reaksi yang kau tunjukan padaku.

"Selamat datang di _'rumah'_ ini, Uchiha-san." Sembari tersenyum, aku menyambut kedatanganmu.

Baiklah Sasuke, kita mulai kisah ini dari awal. Hanya ada aku dan kau serta rumah yang kusewa di kota Seoul ini.

..

..

..

Setiap hari kujajah tubuhmu, meninggalkan tanda merah disetiap inci tubuhmu. Alunan desahan dan ribtihan yang kau keluarkan menjadi sebuah candu untukku. Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai sosok Sasuke yang seperti ini. Rapuh dan tak berdaya. Benar-benar sosok yang menyedihkan. Mendesah tak karuan dibawahku, terpengaruh dengan _Aphrodisiacs_ yang kuberikan padanya.

Ini hari ke lima sejak aku mengurungmu di apartemen ini. Kau benar-benar tak berdaya. Tak bisa melakukan apapun karena aku selalu mengikat kedua tanganmu itu. Bahkan bisa kulihat kulit putihmu yang terluka karena ikatan itu. Ah, aku sempat berpikir bagamaimana keadaan istrimu itu hah? Kurasa kini ia khawatir denganmu.

"Makan." Perintahku padanya namun ia hanya menatapku tajam, enggan mematuhi perintahku. Aku memaksanya. Menutup hidungnya agar ia mau membuka mulutnya. Sasuke jarang sekali makan. Ia selalu membuang makanan yang aku berikan. Tak tahukah dia jika makanan yang kubeli itu berkualitas tinggi?

"Cukup. Aku lelah.. hentikan semua ini, Naruto." Pintanya yang sukses membuatku tertawa kencang. Lihat! Lihatlah wajahnya itu! Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Hah?! Kenapa?! Bukankah itu yang pernah kau lakukan padaku kau menyakitiku , melukai hati kecilku hingga aku benar benar gila dan ingin mati! Kau tahu. Ini tak seberapa dari apa yang kurasakan dulu!"

Kau terdiam. Menggigit bibir bawahmu kuat-kuat hingga cairan merah mengalir dari bibir pucatmu itu. Kenapa? Kau takut? Apa kau baru sadar tentang perlakukanmu dulu padaku?

"Kalau memang begitu bunuhlah aku. Bunuhlah aku jika itu membuatmu senang. Aku lebih baik mati daripada kau memperlakukanku seperti ini."

"Hah?! Mati?! Tak akan kubiarkan kau bicara seperti itu lagi!"

Aku menariknya kencang. Mendorongnya keatas ranjangku dan mulai mencumbuinya. Meninggalkan luka baru diantara luka-luka ditubuhnya. Tidak! ini belum cukup! Kau harus merasakan kesakitanku!

"Ughhhh..." Rintihmu disela-sela desahanmu. Kau menangis, membasahi sprei putih yang kini telah kusut karena ulah kami.

.

.

.

Kupikir dengan cara seperti itu segala kebencianku akan terbalaskan pada Sasuke, namun sebenarnya aku tak sanggup. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu. Semakin aku mencoba untuk mencintainya lagi, semakin besar juga rasa benciku kepadanya.

Tamparan..

Bercinta dengan kasar..

Serta cumbuanku yang melukai tubuhnya selalu kulakukan tiap hari.

Hari ini Sasuke terlihat berbeda. kedua matanya kosong, bahkan bibirnya semakin pucat. Aku sempat khawatir padanya namun ku tepis rasa khawatir itu. Dulu aku bahkan lebih _'hancur'_ dari pada ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Apa yang benar-benar sudah kuhilangkan karena mencintaimu. Aku kehilangan segalanya. Bahkan aku tak sanggup berhadapan dengan dunia ini. Naruto... aku jatuh cinta padamu. Cinta ini adalah dosa. Itu membuatku kehilangan segalanya..." katamu. Itu adalah kata yang sejak awal ingin kau ucapkan padaku. Bersamaan dengan ucapanmu itu kau pergi. Meninggalkan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam dilubuk hatiku.

Andai saja aku lebih memikirkan dirimu.

Andai saja aku tak seegois ini.

Mungkin aku tak akan melakukan hal kejam padamu.

Sasuke.. maukah kau memulai hidup baru bersamaku? Aku janji. Aku berjanji untuk menjadi segalanya bagimu.

Sasuke.. jika cinta ini adalah dosa. Maka biarkan aku melakukan dosa ini untukmu. Karena aku..

Mencintaimu.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

NEXT STORY

' **IF'**

NARUSASU (Sasuke Point of View)

 **'** _ **Jika saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu'**_

 _ **'Jika saja aku menghiraukan desiran aneh yang ada dalam hatiku ini'**_

 _ **'Jika saja aku tidak menerima cintamu.'**_

 _ **'Dan jika saja aku tak takut pada cinta terlarang ini, mungkin saja hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi'**_

 _ **Apa aku menyesal? Apa aku menyesal karena telah dipertemukan olehmu?**_

 _ **Cinta ini adalah dosa, aku telah kehilangan segalanya karena mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Naruto...**_


End file.
